


I'll Be Your Number One With Braces

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Braces, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also this is gonna sound kinda weird, and patrick is always taking care of him when hes being bratty, but it kinda has dom and sub undertones, idk - Freeform, is that even dom and sub undertones, it's cute and great, just in the way that pete is always needy, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Braces</p><p>(or: Pete has braces for almost the entirety of his high school career, and this just follows the adventures of Pete, Patrick, and Pete's braces)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Number One With Braces

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this prompt on tumblr and i had braces for 3 years, so i know the Braces Struggle. also, for the sake of this story, pete and patrick are the same age. also do glow in the dark braces exist

The first thing Patrick notices when he walks into his first period class, 4 months into freshmen year is Pete's _mouth_. And how... _bright_ it is. Pete's talking to Joe and he's cackling, and yeah, his braces are usually the first thing people notice because his mouth takes up half of his face already, but they're all different colors, one tooth pink, and the other blue, and so on, and Patrick's stuck between laughing and being horrified.

" _Pete_?" Patrick calls out as he walks toward his desk. Pete whips around at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, and shrieks  "Patrick! My boyfriend!" He hugs Patrick tightly, and Patrick sighs, a gentle smile spreading across his face when he feels Pete's hair tickle his cheek. Sure, Pete's an idiot, but he's _Patrick's_ idiot.

"Hey dork. I like your..." He motions towards his mouth, and Pete grins when he pulls away. "Thanks. This month is LGBT history month and I want everyone to know how gay and hot I am for your **_dick_** " Patrick buries his head in his hands as Pete cackles again, as he hears Joe groan "This is _way_ too much homosexuality for this early in the morning"

"Fuck off, Trohman! It's never too early for homosexuality! You're the reason why this month _exists_! I will fight you!"

\---

Patrick and Pete aren't out to their parents (although, they're so stupidly into each other, they might as well) so they usually have sleepovers. And although they aren't out, it'd be really weird if Pete's mom walked into Pete's room to find Pete and Patrick sleeping next to each other in the same bed. So, they have the room door locked, and Pete is lying on the side of his bed, his arm dangling down, and Patrick's sleeping on the pull-out bed on the floor, and has his arm up, even if it begins to cramp, so that they're holding hands. And they talk like this, their hands touching, their voices soft, and it's great- Great until Pete makes a low noise in his throat.

"Patrick. Patrick" He tugs on Patrick's arm, and Patrick groans sleepily "What?"

"Get up here... I'll wake you up if you fall asleep, I wanna feel you" Patrick's face flushes pink when Pete says that, and makes a sound of protest "What about your parents?"

"The door is locked. I'll wake up, I promise" He tugs on Patrick's arm again, and Patrick sighs, before crawling into the bed next to him. But when Patrick turns to look at Pete, he almost screams- because Pete's teeth, or more specifically his _braces_ , are glowing in the dark

"What the fuck?!" Patrick whispers, as Pete tries his hardest to stifle his laugh "Your face glows when I talk" He gets out through the space in his fingers, and Patrick kicks him under the covers "You got glow in the dark braces?! What the hell?! Is that even a real thing?!"

"Duh, 'Tricky. How else would I have them" He smiles bright at Patrick, and Patrick's blinded by the greenish-white coming from Pete's mouth. "Now, let's cuddle. Get under my arm"

Patrick leans his head on Pete's shoulder and he shudders slightly at the feeling of Pete's hand resting on his lower back because they hug all the time, and they've kissed a couple of times too, but it's never been this intimate before, in the dark room only illuminated by... Pete's braces. Patrick breaks this silence and says in a small voice "Your shoulder is bony. Hurts"

"I can't help it!" "I know but... ugh. You be the little spoon, I'll be the big spoon"

Pete turns on his side, and Patrick drapes his arm over Pete's side and buries his head in Pete's shoulder. Their legs are awkwardly tangled in each other's, but it's sort of comfortable because they're wrapped in each other and it's warm and nice.

"You're gonna wake me up, right?" Patrick mutters into Pete's neck, before feeling daring and pressing a kiss to his skin- but Pete doesn't reply because he's already _been_ asleep.

\---

It's sophomore year now, a lot has changed. Pete has _dreads_ and Patrick has green hair from a hair dying failure but one thing that hasn't changed is Pete's crooked teeth, and his braces.

So when Pete walks into school with a scowl on his face, and a new color on the brackets, Patrick sighs internally. Another 4 days of hell.

"Hey Pete" One of their classmates greets Pete- but Pete responds with a growl and he pulls his hood from his hoodie over his head, for letting out a groan of pain.

"What's wrong?" She presses, and Patrick face palms, watching for a moment- Pete groans again before hissing through his teeth "What's _wrong_? Life is wrong. What kind of fucking God allows for this type of fucking suffering? Huh? What God up there allows all of this horrible shitty things to happen? What God would allow _me_ to have _braces_ " Pete looks up at her, before scowling at her "Look at you with your goddamn perfect teeth, what the hell did-"

"Pete! Boyfriend!" Patrick rushes into the room before it gets ugly, and he apologizes to his classmate quickly before turning to Pete "Pete"

Pete bares his shiny teeth at Patrick "My face hurts and I'm tired and I want to go home and jack off" Patrick rolls his eyes at this "Thanks for that information, asshole. Come on, I have some Advil in my bag"

Pete sighs "Can't take that, it effects my other medication" He looks up at Patrick with somewhat of an ashamed expression on his face, and Patrick brings his hand up to cradle Pete's face gently "It's alright. How about..." He kisses the side of Pete's face "...I kiss it better?"

Pete cracks a little smile at that, and it only gets wider when Patrick presses more kisses along the side of his face "Sorry you have to deal with a fuck-up. With fucked up teeth" "Shut up, I love you no matter what" Patrick brushes a lock out of Pete's face and says teasingly "Even with your hair like this" "It looks good!" "Better than my green hair, I suppose"

\---

Patrick gets a call at 2 in the morning, right before finals- he's not sleeping, but he's cramming, flipping back and forth between pages to memorize formulas and trying to remember what the hell Pythagorean Identities are.

He checks the caller ID before he picks up, and smiles a little- it's Pete. And although Patrick kind of hates being distracted while he's in the "zone", he wouldn't mind the sound of Pete's voice

"Hey love" He slurs sleepily into the phone, but he's greeted with the sound of water splashing and a gasp "Come over here. Bring yogurt. I'm dying"

"Come over? To your house? Now?" He asks, glancing at his door- he doesn't really sneak out, like, ever, even though Pete always seems to be going out "I can't just leave, Pete" He tries to reason with him, but Pete just sniffles over the phone "I'm so hungry and I got my braces tightened and it hurts and I can't sleep and I need you" Patrick was already up and grabbing his shoes at the sound of Pete's broken voice, because 2 years into a relationship, and you tend to drop everything for them once they start crying. Or maybe Patrick's just whipped

"You want yogurt?" He hears Pete sniff again "Yes, please" "Alright. Anything else you need?" "The sweet embrace of death, perhaps"

30 minutes, 3 containers of yogurt Patrick stole from his fridge, and 2 injuries later, Patrick finishes scaling the side of Pete's house, and he climbs through the window, before tumbling onto Pete's dirty floor- Pete has his head buried in a bowl of ice water, but he pulls it out and gasps "Patrick!"

"What are you doing?" Patrick reaches down to grab a towel, and Pete gives him puppy eyes "I'm trying to numb my face. My teeth hurt so bad and.. and I'm so cold and I love you for coming here so late" Patrick's hair is now back to its normal golden color, and Pete gave up on the locks back in March, and now he's supported a shaved head- it brings out his gorgeous brown eyes, and Patrick it, loves him. Patrick brings the towel over to pat at Pete's slightly acne covered face, and sighs "I love you too, babe" Pete makes a face at this, before running his tongue over his teeth

"Did you bring the yogurt?" He asks, and Patrick says this back in a mocking voice, before yawning and reaching into his backpack, taking out the containers of yogurt "Here, dump this in the water for a bit to make them colder?" Pete nods, and leaves the containers in the water- Patrick would normally grimace that his food is in the bowl that Pete's face was just in, but he can't be bothered to care anymore

"So... we have some extra time" Pete reaches down and grabs his dick through his pajama pants, and gives Patrick a seductive look- Patrick just pulls out his trigonometry textbook and a couple of pencils "And we also have a final tomorrow worth half of our grade. Study"

Pete whines "Studying is for losers" "I will _leave_ if you don't sit and study"

They sit and study for a half an hour or so, Pete pausing to groan every couple of minutes, and Patrick feels really bad for him- his stomach growls loudly, and he's lying on the floor gritting his teeth.

"Alright, let's eat" Patrick says once he's satisfied with where they are with the studying, and he grabs the containers from the bowl, and Pete leans his head against the bed, his fingers digging into his thighs. Patrick's had braces before, but when he was younger, so he knows how badly tightening them can hurt sometimes, so he wets the towel, and brings it to his forehead

"Do you want me to feed you?" Patrick asks quietly, and Pete opens his eyes and nods "Yeah. So tired. Brain hurts"

Patrick opens up a container, and scoops up some of the yogurt with a spoon, before bringing it to Pete's lips "Open" Pete's lips wrap around the spoon, and it's really erotic despite the circumstances, and Patrick has to look away before he gets hard- the furthest him and Pete have gone is heavy make out sessions that usually end with Patrick's mouth getting cut by Pete's braces, and clothed handjobs and Patrick doesn't need this visual in his head. They sit like this for a while, Patrick sitting next to Pete just feeding him, moving the towel on his forehead and moving to dip it in the cold water every couple of minutes.

"I wanna suck you off" Pete mutters, like he's reading Patrick's mind. Patrick rolls his eyes, bringing the spoon back down from his lips to scoop some more "Like... feed me your dick, Daddy" He giggles, and Patrick huffs "You're a piece of shit. This is so ridiculous" He brings the spoon to Pete's lips once more, and Pete's tongue peeks out to swirl around the spoon before he starts moaning- he does it to rile Patrick up, and Patrick slaps his thigh, his face red "I hate you. I'm leaving" Pete laughs, before opening his eyes again "Sorry, sorry. Baby can feed himself, go home and study" He wraps his arms around Patrick's neck and brings him in a lazy kiss

"I owe you my life. Thank you" Patrick smiles against his lips, before grabbing his books "Try to get some sleep, huh? Love you" "Love you too"

\---

Junior year, and still 'Pete N' Patrick' are going strong- Pete still attracts everyone in the school because he's the captain of the soccer team and he plays bass, and his braces are clear colored and hardly really visible (although the braces are so Pete that people actually like that about him) and Patrick's still the band nerd that everyone still takes a step back at and goes "Wait, you're _Pete's_ boyfriend?" but Pete and Patrick are still very much in love, and Pete's still a bratty piece of shit when he gets his braces tightened, or when the wire sticks out and stabs his tongue and jaws

"Patrick! Beautiful love of my life!" Pete greets Patrick at his locker, running his fingers through his short, boyish haircut, before reaching out to pet Patrick's sideburns on instinct "Pete! Annoying boyfriend! What's up?"

"Wanna make out in my car?" Pete grins a little after he says this- Pete got a car for his 16th birthday, and now he's allowed to drive to and from school. And Patrick gets to walk on the days that Pete wakes up late

"I have... yeah, let's go. 20 minutes" Pete ruffles Patrick's hair, and kisses his forehead, before grabbing his hand "Hey. I love you" Patrick can never tire of hearing that- they’ve been dating for 3 years, and they’ve had their fair share of ups and downs, but Patrick truly feels like he’ll never be able to get over those 3 words. “Love you too. Let’s go?”

10 minutes later, Pete’s pinned under Patrick, who has his leg pressed between Pete’s thighs, and they’re gasping against each other. Pete has some shitty music playing from his phone speakers to “add to the mood”- it'd be cute if Patrick didn’t have the fear that (a) someone would see them or (b) Pete’s braces will poke him again

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Pete cranes his head up, and wraps his leg around Patrick’s waist, so that he can kiss Patrick’s neck- he’s already achingly hard (they’re only juniors in high school, okay) and grinding up, and everything is a mess of wet and hot, and steamy, and Patrick moans once Pete sucks a particular spot on his neck “Stop talking, _nghhhh_ ”

Pete kisses down Patrick’s collarbone and attempts to kiss the skin right below Patrick’s shirt until… Pete’s braces get stuck in the material of Patrick’s shirt.

“Uh… Patrick?” Pete tries to say, but it comes like “ _Uh… Pagrig?_ ” and Patrick on instinct, who is still unaware of what’s going on, tries to pull away to look down at him- instead, Pete lets out a loud noise of protest, and tugs on the hemline of shirt “Stuck”

Patrick’s eyebrows furrow, and he looks down, before starting to laugh- the material of his shirt is stuck in Pete’s _braces,_ and Pete’s staring up at him with wide eyes the best he can- Pete’s head is just mostly buried in Patrick’s chest, though.

“Oh my god” Patrick eventually gives up on trying to hide his laughter, and he laughs for real, until Pete tugs on his shirt hard, and says the best he can “Help?” A wet spot starts to form from where Pete’s open mouth is resting on Patrick’s shirt, and it only makes Patrick laugh harder, but he nods “Okay, okay, hold on”

He’s comfortable enough with Pete, and he deals with Pete’s braces enough for none of this to be _that_ embarrassing, so he gently pushes Pete’s head back as far as he can, and looks down to try to untangle the soft material of his shirt from the wire. His fingers are coated in Pete’s drool, and it’d be kind of hot, if it weren’t so silly and dumb. Once he finally gets Pete’s braces free, Pete looks up at him with a spit-slicked mouth and grins “My hero”

“My idiot” Patrick wipes Pete’s mouth with his shirt, making sure to avoid the inside of his mouth before sighing “I do so much for you” “I know. Let me pay you back” Pete places his hand over Patrick’s crotch, and gives him a devilish grin.

“You’re way too sexy for someone who had his braces stuck in my shirt not even a minute ago”

\---

“Fuck me till I can’t feel any more pain” That phrase would be a lot more depressing and sad, if Pete weren’t talking about his braces.

“You’re overreacting” Patrick’s sitting on Pete’s bed- Pete took the day off because he got his braces tightened that morning, and he was way too drugged up on pain killers to go to school- and since Patrick is the most amazing boyfriend ever, he brought over some milkshakes to make Pete feel better. But, he’s mostly just stuck with a boyfriend who is sex hungry and sleepy and everything in between

“’M not overreacting. I want you to fuck all of the pain out of me and make me feel better” “Yeah, not gonna happen. Your parents are downstairs” Pete pouts, leaning up slightly in his bed to sip at his drink- it’s not cold anymore, since his mouth was bleeding when Patrick arrived- tissues covered in blood litter the floor.

“Gag me then. Gag me with an ice pack so… so my teeth won’t hurt” Patrick rolls his eyes, before pressing a kiss to Pete’s sweaty forehead “You’re crazy” “Crazy in _love_ ” “Yeah, whatever”

Pete sips on his drink again, loudly just to catch Patrick’s reaction “Can we watch a movie?” Patrick shrugs, getting up to glance at Pete’s movie collection- it’s fairly small, but it’s filled with Pete’s absolute favorite movies, ranging from Rushmore to Shrek

“Nightmare Before Christmas” He says, with the straw in his mouth. Patrick pulls the DVD case from the shelf, and slips the DVD into the DVD player over Pete’s TV. He presses start when the title sequence comes up, and glances over to Pete- He’s half-asleep, his mouth is bleeding, and he’s staring at Patrick’s ass.

“Oh, god” Patrick rushes over to Pete, and dabs at Pete’s mouth just as the movie starts “I wish all of the girls that thirst over you at school could see this” He says, but with an adoring tone. Pete bares his bloody teeth at him “Don’t want them, want you Tricky baby” “ _Please_ never call me that ever again” “Sure, Tricky baby”  

They sit side by side, Pete’s head on Patrick’s shoulder as they watch the movie- Pete doses off a couple of times, but half way through the movie, Pete says quietly “When we’re married, I wonder if this is what it’s gonna be like. You taking care of me all the time, and whatnot”

“I don’t mind taking care of you. And when we get married, do I take your name? Or do you take mine? Or do we hyphenate?”

“Hyphenate. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz-Stump has such a nice ring to it”

\---

“Last time getting my braces tightened! Hell yeah motherfucking yeah!” Pete shouts, as Patrick drives Pete to the orthodontist- Pete’s more than ecstatic to get his braces off, now that it’s senior year.

“Last time I have to take care of your sorry ass when you get them tightened” “You _love_ my ass” Patrick hums in agreement- he can’t disagree with that.

“Think about all of the things I can do! I can finally blow you, you know how badly I’ve been waiting to do that” Pete says, as Patrick grips the wheel a little tighter just at the visual- they’ve had sex a couple of times, but Patrick has never let Pete’s brace face anywhere near his dick, because he really doesn’t want anything getting _stuck_ to Pete’s braces

“Keep it PG, I’m driving” Patrick sing-songs, as Pete rats off a bunch of things he can do- “I can finally eat popcorn and chew gum without it getting stuck, I can have caramel apples, I can chew ice, I can finally smile with my teeth in pictures-“ “You do that anyways” “Yeah, but now it’ll look _good”_

Once they finally reach the orthodontist, Pete practically jumping up and down as he signs his name for the last time, Patrick finally remembers the question he was meaning to ask Pete “Wait! Pete, what color are you gonna change them? Y’know, last time and all?” Pete just kisses Patrick’s cheek before walking behind the doors “It’s a surprise!”

“I _hate_ surprises” Pete just shrugs “I know!”

When Pete walks out of the room 20 minutes later, he smiles wide at Patrick- his braces are red and orange and Patrick brings a palm to his forehead “Is this what I think it is?”

“Our two favorite colors? Yup” His face suddenly twists in discomfort “Shit. This hurts” Patrick, already knowing the drill, pulls him out of the office “I know, I know. Let’s go get some frozen yogurt”

\---

Patrick has band practice for his last concert at their high school when Pete gets his braces off- that thought excites him a little since he’s only ever known Pete with his braces, meeting him the first day of school freshman year, and now they’re graduating in a month, and they’re going to the same college in New York, and everything is just so… good. Like, Pete’s been the only unifying force in his entire life.

“Alright, everyone sleep well and arrive on time tomorrow!” His band director calls out, and Patrick practically runs to put away his instrument and he walks home a little faster than he normally would. Half-way home, he gets a text from Pete- he’s half-hoping it’s a picture of Pete’s smile, but it just reads “ _i_ _n ur room >:) hurry home_” and suddenly, Patrick’s running.

He rushes up the stairs, hardly saying ‘hello’ to his mother, and he swings his bedroom door open- and Pete’s staring at him through his dyed-red bangs with a grin.

If Pete was handsome before, then Patrick doesn’t know what he is now. Pete’s teeth are bright and shiny and _straight_ and Pete’s smile is so beautiful; it's big and it takes up his entire face, and Patrick's so in love.

“Hey Trick, my teeth are straighter than I am” Patrick knows Pete probably already had that line planned out, but he still laughs anyways, walking over to kiss him. “You look hot” Patrick says, “Like… Pete, holy shit. You’re so… wow”

“Tell me something I don’t know” Patrick rolls his eyes at this, but then Pete gets up, locks his bedroom door, and then walks back over to Patrick’s bed, kneeling between Patrick’s legs “So… can I finally blow you?” He rests his head on Patrick’s thighs, looking up at him with a smile- usually this kind of comment would come with a smirk, but Patrick knows that Pete wants to show off his new smile.

Patrick huffs out a laugh “Braces off for an hour, and _this_ is what you want to do?” “Um, duh. I’ve been waiting for this moment since like… I was 14” “…Alright, go for it”

Pete, reaching to unbutton Patrick’s jeans, looks back up at Patrick and says in a gentler voice “I love you. I love you" “I love you too, idiot”  


End file.
